Shadow Hearts
by Water Colored Roses
Summary: This story is designed to be a prologue to the real Kingdom Hearts series,maybe special appearance near the end. Enjoy my take on the Origin of Heartless and Nobodies.


How is this possible? It isn't possible. It can't be. It just simply can't be. I refuse to believe it. My dear little brother, a shadow heart, they are caused by the darkness in the person in questions heart. My six year old brother Alexander, the sweetest innocent little kid ever, could never have had that kind of darkness in his small rapid pulsing heart. It's impossible, by all human, shadow heart, and vacant reasoning. Something in my brother must have altered or someone turned him into a shadow heart.

As the first research of shadow hearts, and vacant given to me by my grandmother as my sole guide I will find the cause of my brother's transformation. Be it by willing desire or forced corrupted morals and principals. Yet, if anyone did force Alexander to turn into a shadow heart that person must be strong. Not just strong, but strong enough to control the untamed darkness of the heart. It's nearly impossible, plus the Key Bearers wouldn't tell us we're safe if we aren't would they? Possibly so or perhaps maybe they don't realize what danger we are actually in. I guess it all depends. I will find who, I am certain it's who, that committed this unspeakable crime against my family .And my once peaceful home here in Twilight Village.

Meanwhile, within the forest's deep twisted petrified silver trees a man slipped in and out of the shadows of the stale earth. His shagged smooth obsidian ashy black glass hair draped down his back and over his broad shoulders, yet, its glass color becomes dulled by the slightest shine of light. His element is darkness even if he is for the light, yet informal serenity filled emerald forest eyes that looked like they belonged to a night walking beast. His skin painted so pale he appeared to glow in the darkness. His strides quickened upon seeing a small residential village in the distance. He stopped suddenly as he glimpsed a young woman running by, he strode out after her.

I still can't believe this. My feet race along the ground toward my home. To my little Alexander, the only thing I truly hold near and dear. My parents mean nothing they aren't even my real ones. I feel like I am being followed. The essence of darkness is stronger in the very shadow of who ever may be near. I continue on passing by all the other houses with their plan tanned shutters and stained blue glass to yield out some of that light that would otherwise blind anyone who was in those rooms. I pause and turn to look behind me, there is a tall elegant dull dreary gray that was rushing after her. She waited for the man. He must have wanted something, she shivered. I could have felt the earth darken as he came toward me. I felt paralyzed and moved without thinking I pedaled on to my home. My baby brother Alexander that was now a member of the darkness

The man took notice of the girl's unusual actions. Her waiting, her body quivers, and she jolted away. He felt inclined to chase. She could feel his darkness, she was pure hearted. He gave chase slipping into the shadows to keep out of her sight if she was to turn toward his again. His hair flittered in the air like a spider playing a harp with its many legs. His emerald eyes taking in every movement she made he was watching her. He watched as she came to a small house without a door and three small circular aqua tinted windows on the second floor. "Hmm, interesting, this young woman is so pure. I can feel the radiating light coming from her steps. Her heart is so powerful. Why haven't the Key bearers come for her yet ? Are they afraid she is to pure. Or, oh how delicious would that be." He moved slowly towards the house.

Inside the house, I look on in horror it was true. There in the middle f the living room stood a Rare Truffle shadow heart. With a sapphire blue body and a little yellow cap with and orange swirl on it. I fell upon my knees hard and opened my arms for the shadow heart that was Alexander. The heartless came forward and raised its tiny arms and was taken in by my embrace. I could hear my brother weeping inside of this dark creature. I speak softly to this creature that has taken my brother. "Don't worry Alex, I will get you back baby boy." Our parents on the stair case just look at us, like it's so unholy to even get near a shadow heart. "My brother is in here. And you look at me like I am some unnatural being like a vacant come to steal your child. You heartless fakers you are the ones that should have been made shadow hearts. You aren't our real mother and father. To look at us that way your eyes dark and down upon us with such detests and fear. As if we were to come to eat your hearts and souls. Fine then, allow me to pack mine and Alexander's bags and we will leave you forever." I cried out standing up with Alexander in my arms.

"Well spoken, young madam." The glass haired man grinned as he leaned against the far wall of the living room. "I am Ceddrick Monclaire. Vacant. Human."


End file.
